


Updo's

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, Episode Related, Gentle Kissing, Hair Kink, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes, episode August 6th 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Drew likes it when Elias picks his hair up.





	Updo's

**Author's Note:**

> can you blame me for being thirsty for Elias in a bun

It’s not often that Drew sees Elias with his hair picked up. It’s usually loose, with nothing at all or a headband. He wonders what the bandanas in his jeans’ pocket are for, save for the obvious codes. Anytime the musician had his hair up was always shocking, the sight of tanned skin compelling him to touch.

Drew was waiting for Elias backstage when he came back from the stunt he pulled with the ref. Elias was giddy, and smiling like an idiot. It definitely didn’t do anything to Drew.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he said by way of greeting. Elias shrugged, spreading his arms. He didn’t have his bandanas wrapped like bracelets on.

“What can I say? The rat didn’t deserve it, you heard the boss man.”

Drew raised his eyebrows, clicked his tongue. Elias put his hands on his hips, and they stood there, looking at each other. Before Drew’s cheeks could even consider blushing, he looked away, tipped his head to the exit, already walking.

“Drinks on me.”

They didn’t actually drink a lot, so much as make eyes at each other two feet apart. Drew’s been nursing his one glass of scotch the entire night, and while Elias has drunk his fair share of whiskey, he’s not as drunk as one might imagine.

Elias was trying to tell a story or something, but Drew couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t stop staring at Elias’ neck. All smooth and soft, untouched. He thought it was a pity there were no markings there, but he was also glad. Elias belonged to no one. Free for the taking.

“Hey, McIntyre,” Elias said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He snapped to look at Elias’ eyes. Elias’ pretty pretty green green eyes. They look like what a fairytale meadow is supposed to look like.

“Were you even listening?”

“I want to touch your neck.”

He licked his lips.

Elias raised an eyebrow. He slowly smiled, all coy and shit like he knew he was hot shit. He leaned forward, Drew meeting him inch for inch. They sat with their noses grazing each other.

“Then why don’t you?”

“I want to touch your neck, then fuck you into my bed, and I can’t exactly do that in a bar.”

“You’re very direct for a mostly sober man.”

“I’ve never been one to beat around the bush. And you’re pretty lucid yourself.”

Elias slowly tilted his head to press his lips softly against Drew’s, and he couldn’t help but slide his eyes closed, basking in the feeling. He tried to deepen the kiss, opening their mouths a little, but Elias pulled away before doing so.

The bastard was smiling at him. With intent in his suddenly dark eyes.

“Where’s your room at?”

“You let me touch your neck?” Drew was already sliding a hand up Elias’ thigh.

“I’ll let you touch anything,” Elias said, getting out of his seat, pulling Drew up by said hand on his thigh. Drew followed like a dog coming home, and boy, did he come. Suffice to say, Elias’ neck was very well marked, worried, and bitten that night. It came as a surprise that he kept his hair up the next day, going about casually with his neck angrily red and exposed; it came as no surprise, though, when he came back for more.


End file.
